1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the creation of graphic materials and more particularly to a novel generator for producing unusual and unique graphic representations incorporating dendriform patterns and designs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As the creativeness of modern artistry has expanded with the increases of technological improvement and with the widening demand, both commercially and industrially, for electronic devices capable of providing automatic graphic and artistic rendering in both musical and art form endeavors, the need for simple and reliable electric devices capable of artistic control has become of increasing importance. A concomitant of this modern trend is the need in the graph arts industry for producing an artistic rendering which is unobtainable using conventional art supplies and implements such as brushes, palette knife or the like.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered when using conventional implements which stem largely from the fact that such implements cannot create tiny dendriform patterns as natural looking trees, snowflakes, spider web-like designs, fern type renderings or similar patterns. Dendrite forms present branch-like designs that look like natural trees which cannot be drawn by the human hand.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel means and method of producing dendriform patterns and designs without the employment of conventional implements and manual manipulation thereof.